As a rolling bearing used in a highly corrosive environment such as a rolling bearing for a wind power generator, a rolling bearing provided with an inner ring, an outer ring and a rolling element as bearing members is known. In the rolling bearing, a metal thermal sprayed film with a sacrificial anode action against a base material of the bearing member is formed at a part to be exposed to a corrosive environment in the bearing member, and a part or a whole of pores of the film is sealed (see Patent Document 1). In the rolling bearing, in addition to sealing treatment in which the pore of the film is sealed, in order to improve durability, corrosion resistance and environment shieldability, coating treatment is further applied. In the sealing treatment, an organic sealing treatment agent such as epoxy resin or an inorganic sealing treatment agent having silicate or phosphate as a main component is used.